


Spooning

by NothingFicz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demisexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Lance (Voltron) are Roommates, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Laith, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Shadam, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingFicz/pseuds/NothingFicz
Summary: Got the idea while reading ikimaru.jpg 's (on Instagram) comic. Its called Sleepover but when I got the idea she referred to it as the Spooning comic so yeh. So yeah it's about Keith, Hunk, Katie, and Lance in college and they all share a dorm. Shiro is Keith's older brother by 5 years and he is interested in his younger brother's English teacher wink wink. And they have the best principal, Allura. Lance recently found out he is bi and has feelings for his friend but what he doesn't know is his friend shares the same feelings. But Lance doesn't want to tell the boy for he's afraid of dating a guy after his previous relationship.





	1. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a new nightmare and Katie is being Katie.

Lance has been having nightmares for the past two years ever since his previous relationship. He'd been dating a guy, Taylor for a year and a half. Lance finally broke up with him when he left for collage. Taylor was Lance's first boyfriend, before that he only dated girls. They started dating the last year of high school and a few months after graduation. Taylor was very abusive towards Lance and he wanted to brake up with him ever since the first 2 months, not to mention Lance was starting to develop feelings for another guy. But lance is to afraid to tell the guy about his feelings for the fear he'll be hurt again.

Lance and his three bestfriends all go to the same school, Altea University. They are Katie, Hunk, and Keith. He's known Katie since freshman year of high school and he met Keith through her. Katie and Keith had been friends since 7th grade. The two have always been platonic, especially since Katie is a demisexual. And Hunk, who Lance has known since 5th grade. 

Thankfully they all got to share a dorm. Usually girls can't have a dorm with guys but Shiro knows the principal Allura. They've been close friends since collage, and they are also platonic especially since Shiro is gay and Allura is bisexual (but more on the ladies side). 

Lance and Katie had moved into the dorm today. Keith and Hunk were coming tomarrow after noon. Him and Katie hadn't finished unpacking but they were both tired and went to sleep. Lance woke up with a gasp leaping forward from his bed. This nightmare was different then the others. Taylor had swung open Lance's door. Lance tried to yell but his mouth was stuck shut. Taylor walked over to lance and put his hand of Lance's cheek. Taylor swiftly moved his hand to Lance's neck and started choking him. Lance tried to move but his hand were tied down. Lance looked to he right and saw his friends just talking like lance wasn't three feet away being choked. Lance looked up and Taylor stared down with an evil grin. Lance could feel his restraints tighten and his vision became spotty. But before he was choked to death Taylor grabbed a knife and stabbed Lance in his heart. Lance leaped forward coughing blood and he was awake.

Lance was sweating and breathing heavily. He had half of blanket pulled and he was gripping it tightly. Lance looked around the room and knew what happened was only a dream but that didn't change the fact that Lance was still scared shitless. Lance layed back down and pushed the blanket off of him. He layed starring at the ceiling but after a few moments to catch his breath, he looked at his phone and saw it was 5am. Lance had gotten six hours of sleep, which is enough for him so he got up and went to the kitchen. He started to make himself some coffee and then realized he should change out of his sweaty pajamas. So he went to his room and took of the matching pair of blue pants and a shirt and put on a Altea sweatshirt and tight jeans. All his friends wondered why he loved wearing jeans so much but he just did. Lance put on some deodorant and walked back into the kitchen to get his coffee. He didn't put in as much of creamer as he usually did because he didn't feel so good but needed caffeine. 

Finally at 11am Katie woke up and hoped on the couch next to Lance who wasn't watching whatever was on the TV since he was to indulged in his phone. Katie looked over at Lance.

"Keith asked if you can go over to his house and grab his stuff."

Lance looked at Katie meeting her gaze with a lifted eye brow "uh, yeah but why".

"Shiro's crap car, surprisingly isn't working" said Katie in a sarcastic tone. 

Lance sighed and asked "What time" while looking back down at his phone.

Katie looked at her watch and said "uh....now" she looked up with an awkward smile. 

"Kate what the hell!" Lance said with wide eyes looking up her. 

Katie shrugged and let out a chuckle.

Lance stood up and as he walked away he pushed Katie's head and grabbed his keys from the side table. 

"You owe me Pidge" said Lance in a happy tone walking out the door. Katie rolled her eyes and changed the channel on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter! If I made any mistakes please let me know! The next chapter should be out today or tomarrow. I'm currently in the hospital and waiting for results so I have free time to write. I write pretty fast so :) Also sorry if I make mistakes I suck at checking work but I love writing sm! Anyways bye...


	2. A Long Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go for a drive and Katie knows what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I deleted this and I was SO pissed lmao. Then while checking the first chapter I saw that I didn't delete it so I'm posting this a bit late sorry.

Lance hoped in his car and started the hour long drive down to Keith's house. After twentie minutes Lance got a text from Keith. 

**Keef: Hey Pidge told me ur picking me up and taking my things**

**SharpShooter: Yeh lol was she supposed to do it???**

**Keef: haha**

**Keef: yeah**

**SharpShooter: ugh already to far to go back and make her do it. She's so lazy**

**Keef: lmao**

**Keef: Also how fsr r u**

**SharpShooter: like 40mins**

**Keef: k see you then**

**SharpShooter: see u later boo ^3^**

**Keef: -_-**

 

**__________________________________________**

 

Finally after a hour of driving, Lance was pulling into Keith's drive way. The garage was open and Lance could see Shiro working on his car. Shiro looked up and lifted his hand in a lazy wave and Lance nodded in return. He opened the door and saw Keith sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Keith!" 

Keith looked up from his phone "Oh hey" and he jumped off the counter. He waved for Lance to follow and he did so. 

Lance grabbed two bags with cloths and Keith grabbed a suitcase with photos and nicnacks and such. They packed Lance's trunck and Keith said he's goodbyes to Shiro and his cat Kianuu. Lance and Keith go into the car and drove off. 

____________________________________________

 

"You and Shiro are going to the hunting trip, right" asked Lance.

Keith looked over at Lance for a second then out the window "yeah when is it his time?"

"Well Katie and Hunk found a camp ground and an area to go hunting for this weekend" Lance turned over at Keith then back to the road. 

The rest of the drive was chit-chat and jokes between the two. 

"Remember when you you skateboarding and and tried to do a kick flip and fell and hit your head" Keith was busting with laughter and they were lucky the road was pretty empty because Lance too, was laughing his ass off. 

When they finally got to the dorm and walked in, their faces were still red from laughing.

"What'd I miss" said Katie turning around from the couch to look at them. 

Katie smiled ear to ear "oooo-what _did I miss_ "

Lance rolled his eyes, he was blushing now not just from laughing with Keith. 

Keith and Lance walked over to his tiny room and placed the bags down. Lance sat on Keith's bed and picked up one of Keith's clothes bags.

"What are you doing" asked Keith as he placed a picture of him and Shiro on his side table.

"Well I'm surprised you have _two_ bags of clothes let alone _one_. You wear the same red or black shirts all the time with dark blue jeans, you aren't exactly a fashion icon like me"

"Your wearing skinny jeans and sweatshirt, yeah your a  _real_ icon" said Keith widening his eyes and raising his eye brows.

"Well all that matters is the ladies like my ass in these jeans" said Lance with a grin unzipping the bag. 

Keith snatched it from him "well that doesn't seem to be working if your dating guys"

Lance looked at Keith a "really" face and Keith looked at him with a "what-are-you-looking-at" face. After a second, the two burst in laughter and Lance got up to walk out of the room. He put his hand on Keith's shoulder and left. Keith smiled softly watching him leave and stopped himself before putting his clothes in the drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so when I show texts it gonna have the names of what the other person has their name in their contacts. Like Keith's is Keef because that's his name in Lance's phone. Just thought I should say that since the names might change depending on who's talking.


	3. Couch Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time the boys and Pidge to get ready for the trip ;) Watch out for some fluff UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this at 2am and posting rn at 3an lmao.

_**Wednesday** _

"Alright ready everyone?" Yelled Shiro.

Hunk looked over at Shiro standing by door "Mhm".

Lance walked out of his room and put his hands in jacket pockets while holding his phone "Yeah".

Katie slumed out of her room, she wasn't particularly happy going shopping for this weekends trip. Katie has never been the type to like shopping, although Lance  _definitely_ is.

Keith walked out of the kitchen towards Shiro while putting his hair up "Where is Matt?" 

As Keith said that, Matt seemed to walk into the room with perfect timing "Sorry, was in the bathroom. Now let's go already."

Shiro opens the door and was followed by Keith, Hunk, Lance, and Matt basicly dragging Katie out.

___________________________________________

They finally arrived at the store and they all got out a went inside. 

"Let's get this over with" said Katie looking around the store with pouty lips.

"Oh shut it Kate" Keith said elbowing Katie.

"Oh yeah like you wouldn't rather be in your room making furry suits" Katie said pushing her glasses up and smirking at Keith.

Keith was about to open his mouth when Shiro said (with great enthusiasm) "Alight let's go get some new bathing suits!"

"Ugh" moaned Katie.

_________________________________________

Lance was skimming through the swim trunks when something hit his face. Lance grabbed what had hit him. It was a speedo in which Keith had through at him. Keith was laughing and holding his stomach. Lance smiled and through it back at Keith. 

Hunk a Katie were looking at the girls swim wear trying to find something Katie liked.  They had been looking for 30 minutes and Katie had hated everything. It was either to showy, or had an ugly pattern on it. Hunk had found a soft green one piece and held it up for Katie.

"What about this one?" asked Hunk.

Katie looked up "uh, yeah I'll try that one on" she said shrugging. 

"Ugh finally Pidge, now hurry up."

Pidge ran to the changing room and came back out in a few minutes. She peeked her head out and saw Lance waiting. 

"What'd are you doing here _Lancelot_ " Katie said with a sarcastic tone. 

"Well I'm the fashion expert here, so I though I'd help yah out"

Katie rolled her eyes and walked out. She looked up at lance and lifted up her arms in a 'okay-what-now' look. Lance twirled his finger meaning for Katie to spin. Katie did so and Lance put his hand to his chin making a 'thinking' look. Katie made a full turn and stopped waiting for Lance to talk.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think your a girl" remarked Lance holding back a smile. 

Katie smiled "So it's good?" 

Lance chuckled "yeah yeah, of course"

Katie walked back into the changing room satisfied. Katie had always been a tomboy and never really tried to look girly but knowing someone thought she looked pretty made her feel good. Every once in a while she would try a bit and it was nice knowing others saw that and looked at her as beautiful girl. 

______________________________________

By the end of the day they had bought shark swim trunks (for Lance of course), maroon trunks with pockets (for Keith duh), the green one piece (for Shiro, who else?), fishing supplies, new poles for their tent (as Lance and Hunk had had a sward fight with their old ones, consequently breaking a few), food, gas for their grill (as Keith hates cooking on a fire), batteries, and a generator to charge their phones. 

_**8:37pm** _

After 3 hours of shopping they finally headed to Shiro's place. They decided to watch a movie before they went to bed. Matt and Katie were promptly fighting over what to watch on Netflix. 

"Just because it has good reviews, does not mean it's a good movie moron" 

"Pidge, shut the fuck up. If it got good reviews, its probably a good movie"

"It got good reviews because idiots watch movies like this so they, of course thinks it's good. _I_ am not an idiot so I don't want to watch this."

Hunk and Shiro were in the kitchen making popcorn and sorting the candy so everyone had the same amount. Lance was sitting on the left side of the couch on his phone. Keith was sitting only a foot away from him. Shiro through bags of candy at everyone and jumped over the couch and sat the floor. Lance already started to eat his candy as Katie hopped on the couch with her legs bended towards her chest. 

"Scoot over twink" Katie said pushing Keith towards Lance with her legs. 

"Hey!" Keith said putting his hand on Lance's thigh to support himself. Lance looked up half way from putting a peanut M&M in mouth, with wide eyes, his cheeks turning pink. Katie and Keith laugh a bit until Keith realized where his hand was. He turned to face forward and looked down at his hand a moved it off of lance. Lance crinkled his eyebrows then looked at his phone. He was trying to avoid eye contact so Keith couldn't see his pink face. Katie lifted an eyebrow looking at the two but turned her head slowly towards the TV. Matt sat down on the arm chair with his legs dangling from the arm rest. He put on scary clown movie with 3 1/2 stars. He had been sceptical but Katie insisted it would be good.

Half way through the movie Keith started to fall asleep. He started to lean to Lance and put his head on his shoulder. Lance looked over and smiled at the cutest boy ever. He moved his head up and down slowly to feel Keith's hair against his face Keith moved his right arm under Lance's left and wrapped his fingers around Lance's wrist. No one else had noticed the two, as they were entrapped by the movie. Shiro jumped up slightly and Katie chuckled. But lance had barely noticed has  _he_ entrapped by Keith's soft hair and warm hand around his forearm. Lance watched Keith as the light on the TV danced on his face. Lance felt himself drift of to sleep still smiling. He put his cheek on top of Keith's head and went to sleep soundly. 

**_10:32pm_  
**

After 40 minutes the movie was finally over. Katie sat up and looked at Matt with a sly face. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay fine it was a pretty good movie"

"Ha! Told you, yah doof!"

Shiro stretched his arms and stood up, "well, night" 

"Already? Grandpa much" said Katie. Shiro ruffled her hair and then saw Lance and Keith.

"Uh, what?" Shiro said with a confused look on his face. 

Katie laughed "HAHA! Oh my gawd! LOOK AT THOSE GAYS!"

Matt laughed too "wake 'em up Pidge" 

Ketie poked Keith "Wake up Keithy"

Keith grumbled and rumbled his eyes with his left hand. Lance moved his head up and realized what he was doing and he moved his ar. slightly away from Keith and coughed. Keith looked over at Lance and moved his arm away a scooted over lightning fast. Katie, Matt, and Shiro all laughed and Lance and Keith's faces turned red.

Shiro walked away and put his hand on Lance's head, "You two, jeez."

"You two get a room, me and Matt are gonna play on the Ps4"

"Matt and I" Matt said smirking at Katie.

"Yeah whatever" Katie said.

Lance put his hands beside him on the couch and pushed himself up. "Well I'm going to sleep in the guest bed room" 

"I'm sleeping here tonight" Keith said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nope, you can't change the sleeping arrangements, _Matt and I_ are sleeping in the living room, Shiro is sleeping in his room, and you two are sleeping in the guest bedroom." 

Keith groaned and stood up and walked down the hall to the room. Lance stretched his arms and followed Keith. Keith sat in the bed and Lance layed down on the right side of the bed, opposite of Keith. Lance went on his phone but looked up at Keith who was staring at the wall. Keith ran a hand threw his hair. Keith was a bit nervous/excited to sleep next to Lance. He was also  _extremely ****_ ****happy he fell asleep with his head on Lance's shoulder and Lance fell asleep with his head on his own. Lance couldn't help but feel a rush when he looked up a Keith with one hand in his hair. But Lance looked back at his phone when Keith turned around. Keith took his hair out of his ponytail before laying down and putting his hands on his chest. After a few minutes he turned on his left side and promptly fell asleep. Lance looked at Keith peacefully asleep. After a few seconds, Lance got up and turned the light of. He layed back down and closed his eyes, and drifted of to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated recently, I had SO much homework its bonkers. Anyways this chapter is a bit longer then the rest so sorry if you like them shorter, but it's not like this is SUPER long lmao. Anyways tell me if I made any mistakes :)


	4. Car Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally head up to the cabin for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry chapters are short, not too complex, and I don't update often enough. I'm not sure what I have but I've been having trouble with my movements and it's slowly getting harder. So its difficult for me to write, but I'm trying. I'm not going to give up on the things I love like writing because of the obstacles I face!

**Friday 10am**

   Keith finally got up, but he had been awake for a few minutes and kept his eyes closed resting. When he got up Lance had left already, probably to wash his face and stuff. Keith sat up and yawned loudly, stretching his arms out wide. He noticed he was kind of sweaty and one, felt embarrassed to sleep next to lance like this and two, that he needed to take a shower.

   Keith went into the living room to see Katie passed out on the couch with Matt and Hunk in the kitchen  prepping breakfast. Keith slumed over to his bag and grabbed some clothes. He went over to the restroom and knocked on the door. Matt called over from the kitchen to Keith, "There's no one in there, Lance and Shiro went of to get a tire for the car."

   Keith hummed backed signaling 'okay' and walked in the bathroom. Keith took a quick ten minute shower and when he came out still drying his hair, Lance and Shiro had gotten back. They were all sitting down while Hunk and Matt got everyone's plates ready. Keith walked over to an empty seat on the bar counter in between Lance and Katie while putting his towel on the chair, then put his hair in a pineapple ponytail.

   Matt and Hunk gave everyone food and then sat at the small table with Shiro. They all sat awhile eating and talking about their plans for the trip. Even though it was a "hunting" trip, there were alot more activities than that. Like swimming, fishing, going on the walkie-talkies and listening to crazy people, cooking, gambling, hiking, and playing stupid games. 

___________________________________________

**11am**

   They had all shoved their crap in hunks trunk and got into his van. They would be driving up to Keith's Dads old cabin some where up in the woods. The drive would take about four hours and Shiro said no phones as this was "bonding time, not phone time." So they needed to find other ways of entertainment. They played speed rounds of eye spy at red lights, but Lance sucked at it. He would take too long to choose something and would forget what he chose half way through the round.

   Another game they played was rock paper scissors, and to make it more interesting they bet on players with money. Keith was the best as he figured out a way to know what his opponents next move will be. And Lance  _did not_ like that. Lance is very competitive and he tried really hard to beat Keith but couldn't.

   And another game was slug bug. If you see a slug bug, you have to tell out slug bug first and if you do, you get to pinch another player. The game ended up turning into Katie and Matt just punching each other. 

   They got bored playing those games after about two hours so they're trying to figure out what to do.

"Come on Shiro, cant we just put on a movie?" Pleaded Keith. 

Katie reached over her seat and stood up slightly "yeah, there are no more games to play. This is boring." Katie stretched out to "or" in boring to emphasize her opinion.

Matt didn't say anything as he fell asleep about thirty minutes ago and hunk had been asleep for an hour now.

Shiro didn't look away from the road. It was his turn to drive now, next would be Katie's. "Okay fine, one movie."

"YESSS" said Lance trying to keep his voice down.

   Shiro grabbed Keith's phone from the compartment next to his seat and through it over to Keith. Keith caught it and opened Netflix. Lance and Katie were hovering over Keith waiting for what he would choose. Keith picked out The Office even though it wasn't a movie. 

"At least you have good taste in shows" Lance said leaning back in seat a bit. 

   Keith smirked at lance as he turned the volume up on his phone. Keith held his phone up a bit so Katie and Lance could watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading yall! Please comment any questions or mistakes I made :) Also watch out for the next chapter, its gonna be kinda long. This chapter was actually part of it, but I broke it up since I haven't updated in a hot minute.


	5. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders, volleyball, and s'mores :)

   Finally, they arrived at the cabin. Everyone fell asleep except for Matt and Keith who were playing monkey city on their phones since Shiro fell asleep and they could go on their phones. Lance was now driving and pulled up in front of the small, old cabin. Lance honked the horn and Shiro, Katie, and Hunk woke up. Shiro leaped forward hitting his head on the back of Matt's chair and everyone burst out laughing, except for Hunk who was still groggy from sleep. Shiro rubbed his eyes and chuckled, grabbing the blanket he was using and his tea he got a while ago at a truck stop. After Lance stopped laughing he turned the car off and grabbed his phone slipping it in his back pocket. Matt first got out of the van followed by Keith, then Shiro. Katie and Hunk hot out on the other side. Lance opened the trunk and grabbed his two medium-sized, pale blue suitcases. Katie then grabbed her largish Pink sports bag. Matt got out his medium sized, black suitcase. After, Hunk got out his orange large sports bag and carried it over his shoulder. Shiro gets out his purple suitcase. Lastly, Keith got his old, red backpack covered with pins and a small black bag. Everyone made sure to bring clothes for the three days plush extra stuff for their activities and since they usually pulled pranks on each other, it could get messy and they didn't have a washing machine. 

   Lance held the creaky door open for everyone as they walked in taking in the sight of the old, dusty cabin. Lance shut the door after Keith entered. Lance found himself watching Keith's ass move as walked towards the couch. Lance stopped himself and looked up at the ceiling while walking, his cheeks growing to be red in color. Lance, like the dummy he his, ran into Keith falling on his back. They both dropped their things and Keith supported himself on the wood floorboards with his forearms. Lance's arms instinctively wrapped around Keith as he shut his eyes closed.

Keith coughed "Uh...you can let go of me Lance, your fine."

   Lance chuckled and rolled of Keith onto the floor on his back. Keith looked at Lance and laughed. Lance started to laugh and neither of them realized Matt and Katie laughing on the couch with Shiro standing by the couch smiling with his hand on his mouth watching his two gay kids falling in love.

__________________________________________________

   After the whole mess, everyone gathered in the living room with Katie and Matt on the couch, Shiro leaning on the wall to the right of the couch, Keith sitting on the armchair left to the couch, Lance sitting on the right arm of the armchair, and Hunk sitting criss-cross on the floor. Katie was laying down on the left of the couch with Matt sitting to the right. 

"So where is everyone sleeping?" asked Shiro. 

   There were two rooms, one with two beds and the other is slightly bigger with an extra bed. And then there was the couch. Every year they took turns sleeping on the couch. This year was Matt's turn.

"Well I'm on this couch," Matt said patting his hand down next to him.

"Okay well Hunk, Shiro, and I'll share one room and Keith and Lance'll share the other" Katie said smiling over at Lance.

   Lance had told her about two months ago about his crush on Keith after one too many shots. Lance crossed his arms and felt his face get warmer. 

Keith's cheeks turned a soft pink but he merely shrugged "m'kay."

   "Alright then, I'm going to put my stuff in the room and then we'll go, swimming?" Said Shiro started to walk towards the hallway. Everyone nodded and Shiro walked off. Hunk gets up and walks to the room also. Matt slipped down in his spot on the couch and opened his phone. Keith and started to stand up but Katie kicked Lance in the side and Lance promptly fell into Keith's lap. Katie started to laugh but it died down when she saw Lance's "death stare". 

   "I SWEAR PIDGE," Lance said hopping off of Keith and chasing Katie around the small cabin. Lance finally caught Katie wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up off the ground. Katie started to laugh and tugged at Lance's arms, which was no use. Lance carried her to the couch and tossed her. Keith was laughing in his seat and Matt only chuckled not looking away from his phone. 

"That's what little brats get, hm" Lance said walking to the room. Katie and Keith finally stopped laughing and both walked into their rooms. 

   Kieth walked into Lance pulling up his swim trunks, only seeing his v-line. Keith's face flushed red and he coughed slightly. Lance hadn't noticed Keith walked in since he had his headphone on listening to Spiderwebs. Lance looked up at Keith and smiled but looked back down trying to tighten his trunks. Keith walked over to his bed in the far left corner. Lance walked to his bed and shrieked grabbed his shirt, jeans, and boxers he just took off. 

"WHAT!" Keith said turning over and rushing to Lance's side.

"Its a s-spider," Lance said wide-eyed. 

   "Jesus Lance you scared the shit out of me," Keith said grabbing one of Lance's beauty magazines and rolling it up. Keith smashed the spider only to run back shrieking along with Lance when more spiders crawled out of the bed. 

"What's happening?" asked Shiro alarmed entering the room with his eyebrows raised. 

"I need a new bed Shiro" Lance said, his face pale.

_________________________________________________

   After telling Shiro what happened he and Matt got the mattress out and threw it into the woods. 

"So...where are you going to sleep Lance?" Keith asked timidly.

"Oh um, I guess I'll just sleep on the floor in the living room"

Keith looked over at Lance "oh, okay." Keith had kinda wanted Lance to sleep with-

"Unless you want me to sleep with you," Lance asked jokingly elbowing Keith in a playful manner.

   Keith chuckled and walked over to Shiro. Keith would never admit this to anyone but, he "secretly" had feelings for Lance. Lance was annoying and stupid but he wasn't at the same time? Keith was confused with his feelings. One minute he hated him but the next they were cracking jokes and falling asleep together on the couch. Keith started to notice these feelings Sophomore year of high school. At the time Lance hadn't come out as bi. He did though Senior year but only after he got a boyfriend. Keith was going to ask him out and became so excited, only for a few seconds though because Lance then said he had a boyfriend. Lance just broke up with Taylor only about 4 months ago. They were dating for a bit longer then a year and Keith didn't know if Lance was ready to date again, but he planned on asking soon. 

________________________________________________

**5 pm**

After everyone got ready they headed to the beach. It would be a twenty-minute walk but it was worth it. Katie had a beach towel wrapped around her and her long blond hair in a high ponytail. Hunk was carrying the cooler in one hand and his towel in the other. Shiro was carrying a beach bag with sunscreen and everyone's phones in it. Lance was walking behind everyone with his towel around his neck. He wasn't listening to the conversation everyone else was having but instead watching the trees and animals. Keith turned around wondering where the loud, boisterous, Cuban boy was. He saw Lance walking about five yards behind them. Keith walked over to Lance tugging at the towel around his neck. 

"Hey," Keith said a light smile on his face.

Lance looked over at Keith exiting his thoughts, "oh hey Keith."

"The fun's up there," Keith said pointing his thumb behind him and slowing his pace along with Lance. Both had now stopped walking facing one another. 

"Heh, yeah I know..I'm just a...looking? I guess" Lance said sheepishly. He found his eyes trailing down Keith's chest.

"Well come on, we're almost at the beach" Keith pushed Lance's shoulder and smirked "Bet I can beat you there" Keith started to walk backward.

"Ten bucks," Lance said preparing himself.

"Deal hotshot" Keith turning around and beginning to run.

   Lance ran too and soon caught up to Keith. They were soon running alongside each other with one passing the other everyone in a while only to be at the same pace again. They were getting close to the beach surpassing the group with them cheering them on. Lance was noticing Keith speeding up but he wasn't about to let Keith win. Lance got in front if Keith and was running backward looking at Keith. Lance had a mischievous look on his face. Keith knew Lance was going to do something but what? Lance reached to Keith's trunks and pulled the knot on the strap holding his trunks up. Keith's trunks fell but Keith caught them in time before anything was showing. Lance turned around and ran to the water. Lance leaned over on his knees laughing. Keith fixed his trunks and soon ran over to Lance pushing him into the water. The rest if the group caught up and were all laughing. Lance was laughing sitting on his butt with his hands behind him in the sand holding himself up. Keith chuckled to himself and smirked at Lance. 

__________________________________________________

  **8 pm**

   Keith was laying on his towel, headphone on, and black sunglasses covering his eyes. He had fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago. Matt and Hunk were out body boarding and Shiro, Katie, and Lance wanted to play volleyball but needed another player. Lance jogged over to where Keith was napping. Lance bent over and shook Keith.

"KEITH I DIEING WAKE UP" Lance yelled at Keith.

   Keith jerked forward hitting his head on Lance's. "You dill, what the hell" Keith said rubbing his head. Keith was now pissed and was one more button away from punching the nearest person. 

"We need another player for volleyball, come on," Lance said trying to mask his shaky voice with happiness hoping Keith didn't punch him. 

Keith looked up at Lance over his sunglasses "no."

Lance grabbed Keith's hands and begged "PLEASE Keefy." Lance pouted and made his eyes bigger.

Keith rolled his eyes, "fine, only because you're cute." 

Lance blushed slight and pulled Keith along with him over to where they would play Volleyball. 

   Lance speed walks over to Shiro and Katie gripping Keith's warm, pale hand in his hand. Keith is a tad bit groggy and a bit reluctant to go play. Keith loves sports and competing with Lance but not if it's at the expense of his nap. Keith yawns a bit when they reach the two other players. 

"Alright, I'm on Keith's team!" says Katie walking over to Keith.

Shiro looks up from the sand as he was drawing a line with a stick representing the net. " ok, that leaves me with Lance" Shiro smiled and tossed the stick walking over to Lance. 

"Oh wait a sec," said Katie walking over to the beach bag Shiro brought. she grabbed a baggy shirt and put it on.

keith lifted an eyebrow and Katie responded with "I'm cold."

Katie walks inside of the box drawn in the sand and picked up the volleyball "my serve."

Keith walked over to Katie and stands a few feet away from her with his knees bent. Shiro and Lance go to the opposite side and do the same as Keith. Keith smirks at lance and he does the same, both waiting for Katie to serve the ball. Katie walks a bit outside the box and throws the ball up. She waits for the perfect moment and then hits the ball. It flys over to the other side of the line and lance hits it. Keith runs over to the ball and spikes it. Shiro ran over but it was too late with the ball hitting the sand. Keith threw his hands up and cheered.

Lance rolled his eyes jokingly, "that was just luck."

Keith only responded with an "mhm" and went out of the box and got ready to serve the ball.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**10 pm**

   Hunk and Matt had gotten out of the water about an hour ago and joined the four in their volleyball game. Matt went with Lance and Shiro and Hunk went with Keith and Katie. It was the last round and Shiro was serving. The teams we at 32-32. They decided to play for a draw breaker. Katie hit the ball and matt hit back over the line. Keith jumped to his side "MINE" he yelled and hunk let him hit the ball. The ball was close to going out of the box and he was grateful it didn't. Shiro hit the ball sending it to the opposite corner and Katie hit it by an inch. It didn't fly over the line so hunk raced to take a shot and it flew. Lance was close to hitting it but he missed and the point was rewarded to Keith's team, much to Lance's dismay. 

 Katie, Keith, and Hunk cheered and high fived one another. Lance surprising, wasn't as upset as Keith thought he would be. 

"Hm, I wonder who won the volleyball game, hmm" Keith teased at Lance.

Lance playfully punched Keith in the arm and a smile tugged at his face " yeah, yeah whatever let's go start the bonfire."

The group went over to the fire pit and Shiro started a fire. 

"I'll grab the s'mores stuff," Katie said while racing to the beach bag. She went back to the fire and sat in the empty space of the circle in between Matt and Hunk. To the left of Katie was Hunk, Lance, Keith, Shiro, Matt then back to Katie. Katie gave everyone a wooden rod to use for the marshmallows. 

"Are you sure you should give one to Lance?" Keith asked Katie.

"What-why?" asked Lance back.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to sit by my  _rival_ and  _worst enemy_ with them holding a pointy object they could stab me with," Keith said this as seriously as he could. 

Lance rolled his eyes and shoved Keith with his shoulder and Keith chuckled. "yeah well I might after you said that" Lance replied back with a sly grin. 

"Okay guys but I have a serious question," Katie said looking at everyone in the group.

"Uh yeah, of course, Katie," Shiro said with a concerned look painted on his face.

Katie took in a large breathe and sighed "Klance, or Laith?" 

Lance rolled his head back and groaned. Katie was always teasing him about his crush on Keith. She would always say 'hashtag Klance for life!' or 'Hashtag Laith fir life'. She could never choose between the two ship names. 

Everyone in the group looked at each other confused but Lance just put his hand on his face hiding his blush. "Not this again Pidge" groaned Lance.

"WHAT! This is a  _very_  important question" Katie said a tad bit sarcastic putting her hands on her hips. 

"Whats 'Klance' and 'Laith', or am I just stupid?" asked Hunk.

Katie giggled a bit before answering "Keith and Lance's ship names,  _DUH_." 

Matt broke out in laughter and Keith rolled his eyes shoving his marshmallow on his stick. 

"So, which one?" asked Katie to the group.

"Personly, I'm a fan of Klance sounds like a fancy seafood" replied Matt.

"I'm team Klance too," said hunk smiling. 

"Laith, it means lion," said Shiro shrugging.

"How about..hm..neither," said Lance, looking through his fingers at Katie, still hiding his pink face. 

"Laith" Keith simply replied.

"UGH, ITS A TIE" grumbled Katie.

"Fine" Lance said putting a marshmallow on his trick and putting it in the fire, "Klance."

"Alright the votes have been tallied, and Klance comes threw for the win!" announced Pidge and Matt and Hunk clapped.

   Lance had a plan to get back at Katie. He just had to wait a bit. Katie cooked her marshmallow and took her first bite. Lance got up saying "have to grab something real quick." Lance got up and walked behind Katie. Katie was stuffing her face with her s'more and Lance smashed the s'more all over her face.

"YOU JERK!" retorted Katie.

"Oops" was all Lance said and Katie grabbed another marshmallow and cook it. Lance walked back to his seat laughing. Keith chuckled and Matt was grabbing his stomach for dear life. Hunk only smiled at Lance and shook his head. Once the marshmallow was black and gooey, Katie plucked it from the stick and walked over to Lance. Lance was still Laughing and Katie smeared the marshmallow all over his face.

Lance imedetly stopped laughing, "You're on short stack."

Everyone ended up getting in a food fight. It was about thirty minutes later when everyone calmed down. Katie sat down in her seat still laughing a bit with marshmallow and chocolate over him and the same with everyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapters 5 and 6, I just merged them since chapter 6 was just a filler and it was apart of this so yeh


	6. "Spooning In a Spoon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We don't need a moon. In a cup, you're sunny side up. Spooning in a spoon."

**11 pm**

Finally, after being at the beach for so long, the crew decided on going back to the cabin. They were going hiking after all and needed rest. They walked back to the cabin in pretty much silence. The only noise was the sound of their footsteps and the occasional yawn. Finally, when they made it back everyone took showers and went to their rooms, soon asleep. Lance set out some blankets on the floor in the living room and shut his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Although that didn't last long.

He woke up around 2 am, sweat dripping down his temple. Lance sat up slightly and looked around, reassuring he was in the cabin and not in that damn motel with.......

Him.

lance felt dizzy and stood up in the dark, almost falling but managing to stay up. He walked slowly to the kitchen to get some iced water. After being as quiet as he could be, he retreated back to his blankets. He lied down and sat a while, god knows how long, but Lance couldn't sleep. And the creepy darkness certainly didn't help him. Lance grabbed his pillow and staggered to the room where he was meant to sleep. Lance slowly opened the creaky wooden door and peered in. Keith was laying on his bed scrolling through Twitter.

"Hey, Keith, can I uh...come in," Lance asked nervously awaiting the answer.

Keith looked up from his phone "Of course Lance." Keith turned his phone off and put it on the nightstand. Lance didn't really need any light to walk over as the blinds were up on his window and the moons light softly lit up the room.

"It's going to just be this one time, so don't get any ideas" Lance mumbled while walking over to Keith's bed. Keith sat up fully and Lance sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kieth stared up for a while awkwardly but then asked Lance, "are you...okay?"

Lance's face was in his pillow and he took a slight inhale of air before snapping his head making eye contact with Keith, "can I sleep here tonight?"

"Uh, alright," Keith said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Lance hopped on the bed next to Keith face first. Lance mumbled "Thanks" with his face still smashed in his pillow.

"Your sleeping on my bed, I thought, n-nevermind" Keith murmured looking at the wall in front of him.

"Did you think I was going to sleep on the floor?" Lance said turning his head to face Keith, smirking.

Keith looked back at Lance for a second then to the wall again, "I said nevermind."

Lance rolled over facing the wall and away from Keith. Keith though, stayed sitting up. Keith crossed his arms awkwardly, "do you want a hug..?"

Lance's eyes went wide, " Uh, n-no thanks. Ima just go back to sleep. And you should too, its 2 am."

"uh yeah, k," Keith said laying back down slowly and shutting his eyes. Keith didn't realize how tired he was as he fell asleep in about 5 minutes.

 

**3 am**

It was still dark out when Keith woke up. He felt a warmth around his chest and a weight on his legs. He turned slightly and sat up a bit. He looked and saw Lance's arms wrapped around him and his leg on top of his own. Keith felt flustered and his cheeks turned a bit pink. He laid back down and returned the gesture to Lance, wrapping his own arms around Lance. Lance was a bit lower on the bed so his head was in Keith's chest. Keith put his head on the other boy's. Lance pulled Keith in tighter and Keith smiled to himself and shut his eyes falling into a wonderful, warm sleep. 

 

**6 am**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" 

Keith and Lance's eyes shot open at the loud noise of Keith's alarm. Keith used the arm that was on Lance to reach under his pillow and turn the alarm off. Lance was still groggy from his sleep but soon realized their position and pulled his arms back to his chest when Keith put his arm back on Lance. 

"Keith, what are you doing?" Lance asked looking up at Keith while Keith put his head back on Lance.

Keith closed his eyes and opened them back up sleepily. "What does it look like I'm doing," he said flirtatiously.

Lance pushed Keith's arm off of him and sat up. "Using me as your body pillow," Keith sat up and Lance smirked at him, "clingy much."

"Heh, says the one who started spooning first," Keith said smugly at Lance.

Lance's face went blank and he stared at his lap, "wait, what?"

Keith frowed his brows confused, "I thought you meant to do that...."

"Oh wow, I uh..." Lance coughed awkwardly.

He scooched off the bed and slipped in his Blue lion slippers. He walked over to the door with Keith trailing behind. 

Keith felt.....well he didn't know what to feel. He was angry because he knew Lance liked him and he liked him back. But why was he acting like this? Keith also felt disappointed. Lance would do this often to him. One minute they were messing around with each other then the next Lance was cold to him. 

Lance felt so stupid and confused. He loved Keith. His purple eyes, his long, soft, black hair, how he was so funny, and he was so chill and honest. But he couldn't get close to him. He knew Keith would care for him,  _did_ care. But he was still traumatized by what happened with Taylor. He was scared but he desperately wanted to be with Keith.

Lance stood by the closed door and closed eyes, inhaling.

"Ima go now but Keith," Lance turned around and looked into Keith's soft eyes. Keith's eyes flashed with disappointment and pain. He had to look away so instead, he looked at his blue lion slippers. "can we pretend this never happened...?" Lance turned and started to open the door. 

Keith grabbed Lance's wrist, "wait!"

Lance turned around but what he saw in Keith's eyes now was anger, annoyance, and hurt.

"Why do you want to pretend this didn't happen?" Keith said while crossing his arms.

Lance couldn't tell the truth, he was embarrassed.

Lance looked back down, "because it was...awkward."

Keith didn't buy this one bit though. " You trusted me enough to come to my room last night but now, you're just pushing me away," his voice was filled to the brim with hurt and Lance would able to hear from a mile away, "do you hate the idea of us getting closer?"

"No! no, no" Lance met Keith's eyes again and started to play with his shirt sleeve. 

Lance was quiet for a moment but then said, "they're going to wonder where we are so can we talk later

"Sure," Keith murmured.

Lance turned and opened the door. Keith watched Lance at the doorframe walk away into the kitchen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I exited out of the tab before it saved so I had to rewrite the whole damn thing ;-; Also I've been sick since Friday so YAY. And if yall are confused about the title of the chapter, its lyrics to a song in this old animation. It was on this CD with a bunch of other old animations and I watched it all the time when I was younger and I still have it uwu. Btw this was supposed to be the seventh chapter but it's the sixth now since I merged the fifth and sixth together. Mainly because chapter six was just a filler \\('-')/


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while since I last updated this fic.

**6:25 am**

 

  Lance walked out of the room and soon realized he left his pillow but he is not about to walk back into the room after leaving the conversation the way he did so he just shrugged it off and figured he would deal with it later. He walked into the kitchen and saw Katie eating cereal and watching Netflix on her phone at the table. Katie lifted her hand up while chewing signifying a ‘hello’ and Lance nodded back. He poured himself some cereal and sat down across from Katie and started to eat. He was about to pull out his phone when Katie suddenly opened her mouth.

 

“Why did you sleep with Keith?”

 

Lance choked on his milk and coughed a few times before answering, “uh no, no reason, in uh….particular…”

 

  Katie raised a brow questionably but she could tell Lance didn't want to talk about it and she didn't feel like prying, so she just shrugged and unpaused her show. Lance sighed in relief, Katie was very nosy and loved the tea so he was thankful she didn't pry for answers. Lance grabbed his phone and scrolled through Instagram mindlessly. He couldn't really think of anything other than what happened thirty minutes prior. About five minutes passed and Lance was still eating when Shiro walked out of the bathroom already dressed, showered, etc. Shiro grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate at the couch while watching TV.

 

  Keith was still in the room. He sat at the door for a minute after Lance left before traveling to his bed and flopping down. He looked to his left and saw that Lance left his pillow. Keith grabbed it and sat up. He debated for a moment to either give it back now, or give it back after he Lance talked again. He decided to give it back later since he felt it would be awkward between them now. Keith held the pillow still and looked at his door, making sure it was closed. He pulled the pillow to his chest and hugged it for a moment before he dropped it back on the bed. Keith looked at the pillow again for a moment before grabbing his phone and opening the YouTube app. He laid for a while and watched some IHE and James Charles (for some reason Keith could never explain). After a bit, Keith left his room and saw that Shiro, Lance and Katie were all watching Live PD in the Living room and Matt was eating frozen waffles in the kitchen. Keith walked in the kitchen but not before making some weird eye contact with Lance. Keith wasn’t feeling very hungry so all he got was some orange juice. He sat next to Matt and drank for a minute then he went to the bathroom. He just couldn’t take all the tension that was lingering in the air. He walked in a started a hot shower.

 

**7:20 am**

 

Keith got out of the shower and walked in the living room with just a towel around his waist, “hey Shiro we’re going hiking and hunting today, right?”

 

Lance looked over at Keith but snapped his head back to the TV as soon as he saw Keith holding up the towel around his waist. Keith 100% noticed that, and it might have been his intention.

 

“Yep, so make sure you dress appropriately.”

 

  Keith nodded and went back to his room to get dressed with a little smirk on his face. Keith put on some loose black cargo shorts, his brown boots, and a red t shirt, he also of course put his hair up in a little ponytail with some hair laying on his neck that was too short. He grabbed his backpack and put in a water bottle, first aid, a hoodie, some snacks, goggles, a pocket knife, and of course his gun. He grabbed his bag and went into the living room to find everyone gone except for Shiro.

 

“Where is everyone?”

 

“Getting ready”

 

Keith sat down next to Shiro and placed his bag in between his feet.

 

Lance was in the bathroom changing into some brown shorts, a blue shirt with the sleeves cut off and a blue and white cap. Lance left and went into the living room and sat as far as could from Keith. Lance looked over at Keith and Keith looked back. They looked at one another for about a minute before Katie walked in and interrupted.

 

Katie was dressed in dark jean shorts, a slightly tight black t shirt, and an army green hoodie wrapped around her waist. She also had her hair tied in a tight bun and was wearing contacts instead of her usual

glasses.

 

Katie jumped over the couch and sat next to Lance and leaned in a bit to whisper to him, “so, what’s the deal?” Katie said in a hushed tone, slightly dragging out the ‘ea’ in deal.

 

Lance looked over with pinked cheeks, “wh-what? Oh..uhm, n-nothing.”

 

Katie could tell Lance was 100% lieing so she lifted an eyebrow at Lance. Lance rolled his eyes and turned back at the tv. Katie stared at him, waiting for him to tell the truth. Finally, after a minute, Lance stood and grabbed Katie’s wrist. Lance walked them outside to the porch and they both sat down on the bench.

 

“Last night” Lance looked down at his lap, “I’ve been having nightmares and last night I had another one.”

 

  Katie’s face went dull. She put her hand on Lance’s. Lance had recently told Katie about his sleep troubles a few weeks ago. Lance fell asleep on the couch one night. Katie had gotten up to get herself a glass of water and some chips when Lance shot up from his sleep with heavy breath. Katie dropped the chip bag on the floor and rushed to Lance’s aid. That’s when Lance told her about the nightmares, but not what they were about. Lance just wasn’t ready to talk about Taylor.

 

“It’s-It’s fine” Lance mumbled. “I got spooked so I asked Keith if I could sleep with him, not like I was complaining though” Lance mumbled the last part and smiled, Katie chuckled. “I guess I, um….cuddled. with. him.” Lance cringed at his own words, “well spooned, or, no..”

 

Katie laughed and removed her hand from Lance’s. “Jeez Lance” Katie said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Lance leaned back and put his hands on his face.

 

“What happened after”

 

“He told me about it and I kinda freaked out and he got upset so I told him we would talk later.”

 

Katie nodded slowly “What are you gonna say?”

 

“I don’t even know.” Lance paused and looked over at Katie for a moment, “I think he’s going to do most of the talking though.”

 

“As in-” Katie asked.

 

“As in he’s pissed at me and I feel terrible but I just..I...I don’t know.” Lance sighed and slouched down more while putting his hands to his side.

 

“Well he’s only mad because he likes you yah know.” Katie stood up and started walking.

 

“Wait rea-” Lance said before he was cut off by Hunk walking out.

 

“Guys, grab your things because we’re leaving” Hunk said with his usual warm smile.

 

Katie nodded and walked inside. Lance hummed an ‘mhm’ and jogged back inside to grab his things.

 


	8. "just a little cut"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know much about hunting so keep that in mind while reading. Sorry for any mistakes y'all :)

**7:30am**

 

  Finally they started their trip to the hunting grounds. Hunk offered to drive, Keith; Pidge; and Matt sat in the back, and Shiro and Lance sat in the middle row. They put all of their thing in the trunk and started the short drive. Lance used a compound bow, Keith used a crossbow, Shiro used a brush rifle, Katie and Hunk used an Outfit H&R handi rifle, and Matt used Beinfield Sniper. Keith was staring out the window while listening to Khai Dreams, Rico Nasty, some random 90s music, and other crap. Keith has a very broad liking of music and’ll listen to about anything, other than country music of course. Lance was playing Helix on his phone and thinking about the way his and Keith’s conversation could go. Katie, Matt, and Shiro were all reading To Kill a Mockingbird since they were all in a sort of “book club”. So as you would expect, the van was pretty quiet other than the soft beat of music coming from Keith’s headphones, the cars that drive by, and the sound of pages turning. Usually Lance, Hunk, or Katie would hate the silence but Lance was preoccupied with his thoughts, Katie was entrapped by her book, and it was too early for Hunk. 

 

**8am**

 

  Hunk pulled up into a dirt parking space and shut the engine off. Everyone hopped out of the car and grabbed their things from the trunk-time to start the hunt. They trotted down the forest path, keeping an eye out for any wild life. Hunk, Katie and Lance all walked next to each other, whispering jokes and laughs. None of them are really interested in this “hunting” thing like the other three are. Each of them kills only one or two small animals. But Keith, Shiro and Matt seem to really enjoy this and take it seriously, they go for the bigger animals and such. 

 

**5pm**

 

“No way! I’m totally better at shooting than you!” Lance said in a ‘matter-of-factly’ voice.

 

“Yeah sure, only in your dreams!” Keith said smiling, and then and lightly pushing lance in the shoulder with his shoulder.

 

  Lance was glad he and Keith were messing like they use too, not that it was even that long ago but 

Lance just didn’t want things to change with him and Keith-mabey that talk didn’t have to come after all. 

But it did, and Lance knew that, and he supposed he wouldn’t be mad if their relationship changed. Changed to something more than friends. So, he listed the Pros and cons for not talking. Pro, he wouldn’t have to have a serious talk, which neither Lance nor Keith are good at. Con, they might just forever be friends. Pro, Lance wouldn’t have to explain the reason he’s so petrified to date another guy. Con, even 

though things are fine now, they will still be awkward around each other. 

 

  Then for talking. Pro, things may not be awkward anymore. Con, things could get even more awkward. Pro, they could expand their relationship. Con, Keith might yell at Lance, and he would cry making him look stupid, but he can’t help it! Pro, he might finally be able to talk to someone about his problems since they’ve just been bottled up inside of him. Pro, he could kiss Keith. Pro, he could hug Keith, which hardly ever happens. The only times they’ve ever hugged have been at graduation, Lance’s 21st birthday, Keith’s 18th & 21st birthday, and putting arms around each other in pictures.

 

So Lance made up his mind. He would talk to Keith. 

 

Lance started to walk faster and Keith wasn’t far behind. Lance was looking around, looking for something but Keith didn’t know what. He finally stopped and turned around, now facing Keith. Keith stopped and smiled slightly, putting his hands on his hips.

 

Lance pointed over to a slightly far tree with a large hole in it. “There, lets see who can make that shot, in the hole” said Lance. 

 

“Alright, fine. Just letting you know I’ve gotten better at aiming” Keith said looking over at Lance slightly, smirking and prepping his bow. 

 

“Still not as good as me” mumbled Lance. Lance picked up his bow, aimed, and released. The arrow went flying and landed smack dab in the hole. Lance and Keith ran over to the tree and Lance smiled widely at Keith, “beat that!”

 

Keith and Lance started to jog back to their previous place when Keith tripped over a boulder. Lance giggled a bit and walked over to the boy laying on the floor.

 

“Nice job” Lance said, teasing him. 

Keith sat up and leaned against a nearby tree while grabbing his arm. Lance crouched down in front of him, “are you okay?” Lance said with worry glossed on his eyes. 

 

“Um I” Keith winced slightly and removed his hand, “cut myself.” 

 

Lance sat down on his knees and leaned over to get closer to him, “mi pobre angelito.” 

 

“Huh?” Keith said looking up into Lance’s eyes.

 

“What-oh nothing, I said nothing” Lance stammered, he shouldn't have said that, “you don’t speak Spanish, do you?” 

 

“No” Keith replied with confusion in his voice.

 

“Thank god”

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing, shut up, we need to get you to the car and bandage you up” Lance stood up and Keith followed. They started walking and found Katie and Hunk. 

 

“Wow, what happened?” asked Katie.

 

“Nothing, just a little cut” Keith said, a little embarrassed. 

 

“I’m taking him back to the car to bandage him, don't worry though, you guys just stay” Lance said.

 

“No it’s fine, we were thinking of leaving anyway, so we’ll find Shiro and Matt and meet you at the car, 

okay?” said Hunk. 

 

Lance and Keith nodded and started walking. Katie lightly grabbed Lance’s forearm and pulled him.

“What?” Lance asked.

 

“I see you two are friends again” Katie said smirking. Lance rolled his eyes and Katie winked. She then hurried up to Hunk. They walked to the right of Lance and Keith and Lance walked forward.

  
  



	9. A Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -just a small one though. And make sure to read the note at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Lance opened the door for Keith, and he sat down on the seat, letting his feet dangle out of the car. Then Lance realized something, “uh Keith, I don’t think anyone bought a first aid.” 

 

Keith laughed a bit, “ look in my bag.”

 

Lance looked in the black backpack on the floor and smiled while pulling out a white box. “Alright” Lance pulled out some alcohol wipes and started to clean Keith’s cut. 

 

“Okay, now lift your arm up”

 

Keith nodded and did so. Lance got out a gauze and applied pressure to the cut. Neither of them said anything while this happened. Lance kept his eyes to Keith’s strong arm and Keith looked of in the distance now and again looking at Lance’s hair. The bleeding finally stopped and Lance put a bandage on Keith’s arm. Lance looked at Keith and smiled and he smiled back. 

 

“So I guess we’ll just stay put until the others get here” Keith said while Lance got in the car and sat in the seat next to him.

 

“How long till you think they’d be back?” asked Lance.

 

“Hm, I’d say only a few minutes” Keith said keeping his eyes out the window. But Lance kept his on Keith.

 

Lance sighed. I guess he’ll do this now. “Listen Keith,” Lance said and Keith turned over and looked back at him. “I’m really sorry for acting like a jerk earlier it's just, I don't know” Lance turned away and played with his fingers. “It’s just I’ve always kinda looked up to you, your strong, a leader, brave, funny, and you’re so good at everything you do and you never rub it in. And your perfect with your black hair and gray blue eyes and your tall and I don’t know,” Lance shrugged, “I just think if we get to close I’ll like, like you like you. Yah know.” 

 

Lance looked over at Keith and he rolled his eyes, “so liking me is so terrible, Lance yo-”

 

“Keith you don’t understand,” Lance huffed and put his face in his hands. “Something like, happened and I don’t know. I know you and you would never do that but like, whatever it doesn’t even matter.”

 

Lance moved his head up and slouched in his seat. Keith leaned over and kissed Lance right on his left cheek. Lance’s eyes went wide when he felt the warmth radiating off Keith, metaphorically and literally.

 

“What the-” 

 

“Oh look there’s everyone” Keith said a little anxious. 

 

  Everyone hopped in the car seeming cheerful and little bit worried for Keith. Lance though was still sitting, shook. SHOOK TO THE CORE! Not like Lance hadn’t been waiting for this for  _ years _ . Lance couldn’t breath, he was so happy, ecstatic, excited, and shocked. Keith was  _ so _ embarrassed, I mean look at Lance. Jeez, nice job Keith. 

 

  Lance finally snapped out of this “paralyzation” after only a few seconds. Lance felt his face get warm, he needed to do something or everyone would talk crap the whole time and ask questions. Lance reached for his bag only to realize his sweatshirt is covered in blood. So, he asked the boy who put blood all over it.

 

Lance coughed a bit the turned and asked slowly to Keith, “hey, can I borrow you sweatshirt?”

 

“Oh yeah, mhm” Keith was LITERALLY trying his best not blush as much as Lance clearly was. So Keith reached in his bag and grabbed his oversized blLance looked over at Keith and saw blood dripping down his arm and in between his fingers. “Holy shit Kogan” Lance said in shock. 

 

“What-” Keith said as he looked over at his forearm, “ oh shit, I didn’t even realize it got this bad.”

Lance stopped walking and placed his things down. He unzipped his bag and grabbed a sweatshirt, giving it to Keith. “Here, wrap it around your arm.” 

 

Keith smiled a bit and accepted the offer, putting it on his wound. 

 

They continued to walk until the car was in sight. “Thank god” Keith said in relief, “only a bit until the other four get here.” 

 

“Yep” Lance said through a sigh. 

 

ack hoodie, which Keith knew would look ever bigger on Lance since he was smaller than Keith. 

 

“Thanks” Lance mumbled. He put the baggy hoodie on a pulled the string the the hoodie closed on his face, only leaving a small hole to see. Keith chucked and Lance smiled. 

 

  Lance was so caught up in himself that he hadn’t even noticed they started driving, Matt was driving, Shiro was reading in the passenger seat, Katie was napping with her headphones on, and Hunk was next to her in the back just watching out the window. Lance grabbed his phone and started to play Switch. Keith put in his earbuds and listened to Khai Dreams. Keith placed his head against the window. Lance’s heart started to calm down so he removed the hoodie from his face but kept the sweatshirt on. Lance’s phone died so he put it in his pocket, now not knowing what to do. Well he had  _ one _ thought but he couldn’t do that. But he did know now that it would be welcome, unless Keith only kissed him to be nice. What the hell. Lance reached over to Keith’s hand, very,  _ very _ slowly. Lance took a big gulp and turned his head right, the opposite direction of Keith. Then he grabbed Keith’s hand in his own. Keith looked over and saw how shy and embarrassed Lance was and he smiled, so softly as in to comfort him even though he couldn’t see. 

 

 Keith thought back to his parents, when his dad was still alive. He remembered on drives that his dad would reach his hand to his mother’s and bring it up to his mouth, placing a light kiss on it. The little things his dad did for his mom were so important, it reminded her that he always loved her. Keith wanted to do the same for someone he cared so deeply for, and that’s Lance. 

 

  Keith pulled Lance’s hand up and Lance turned over to face him. Keith still had that adorable grin on his face. Keith brought Lance’s hand up and shut his eyes. Keith placed a light and soft kiss to the back of Lance’s hand. When Keith opened his eyes Lance was looking at him with a small smile and tears bubbling up in his eyes. Lance needed someone like Keith, someone whose gentle and would take care of him, someone completely different than Taylor. Lance looked down and let go of Keith’s hand. Keith thought he did something wrong as Lance pulled down the folded seat next to him. Lance pulled it down and brought his feet up. He lied down a put his head on Keith’s lap, grabbing Keith hand again and moved it to his chest. Keith couldn’t help but smile as he watched Lance fall asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro being the sneaky-sneak he is, was watching the whole thing and took a picture. Keith had suspected something but when he looked up Shiro was “sleeping”.


	10. "one page"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Ima be skipping ahead to after they pack up and go back to the campus apartment because yah girl is getting bored with this whole “camping” cramp ok thx. Also I’m changing the way I write the texts to just their initials (Lance=L Keith=K P=Katie H=Hunk S=Shiro M=Matt). Also I’m also adding their thoughts; example, “Lance shot up from where he was sitting, Okay I have one minute….shit.” ( <\-- that’s a excerpt from the story, oooo ik tea sis ) And that’s it so bye.

 

  Keith and Lance managed to not have anyone say anything about the car ride until after Shiro dropped everyone off (Matt at his apartment and everyone else at campus). Shiro sent the picture he took to everyone and Keith and Lance hid away in their rooms. Finally, after about an hour, they were left alone and everyone gave up (for now at least). 

 

TEXT CONVERSATION

 

**9:27**

 

L: Ugggggh

 

L: I rly hate them nfvngugv

 

**9:28**

 

K: ha ikr

 

L: They finally left me alon tho 

 

L: alone*

 

K: me too

 

L: Wanna talk in my room?

 

K: no mine

 

L: y

 

K: because your room is messy af

 

L: No wym

 

**9:29**

 

L: Okay fine see yah in like a min

 

  Lance shot up from where he was sitting,  _ Okay I have one minute….shit.  _ Lance changed from his old baggy shirt to a blue shirt and his favorite olive green jacket, then he used one of those tablets you chew on and it turns into mouth wash, then he put lotion on his hands  and he was ready. He opened his door, made sure Katie and Hunk weren’t out there and then walked to Keith’s room. Then he heard a little whisper,  _ damn. _

 

“Lance” Katie whispered from her room. Lance turned and she stuck her head out from her door and gave Lance a thumbs up and wink. Lance let out a breathy laugh and turned back to Keith’s door.

  
  


TEXT CONVERSATION

 

**9:31**

 

L: Keefy

 

K: yes 

 

L: Open your door dummy

 

Keith looked in the mirror one last time. Before lance came, he texted Katie asking for her advice.

 

TEXT CONVERSATION

 

**9:29**

 

K: KATIE

 

P: wHaT

 

K: Lance is comin over into my ropm and I want to look good dont make fun of me pleas

 

P: Okay I won’t but you two are 11/10 mkay

 

K: lol k 

 

K: what should I wear

 

P: Okay wear one of those black shirts your wear when you work out

 

K: why

 

P: cuz Lance told me you look @hot like that a few weeks ago

 

K: ha okay and for pants

 

P: Just wear some dark skinny jeans

 

**9:30**

 

K: and for hair

 

P: just leave it down, up=adorable down=sexy hot boi according to Lance 

 

K: K thx Katie 

 

P: np 

 

  Keith got ready while talking to Katie then he got the text from Lance. Keith looked in the mirror one last time then opened the door and saw Lance smiling with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Keith smiled and moved to the side letting Lance in. 

 

“The only reason why your room is never messy is because you own only five things.” And Lance wasn’t really wrong, Keith had his bed with black pillow cases and white sheets, a sleek black night stand with headphones on it and a red square radio, some cloths in his closet. A desk only a foot away from the door with a pencil cup, some notebooks, binders, and box of copic markers. 

 

Lance walked over to Keith’s desk as Keith just stood at the door. Lance grabbed the copic markers and looked at them, “I didn’t know you draw.” Lance looked under the notebooks and found a brown sketchbook. Lance grabbed it and grinned widely. 

 

“Um, no” Keith said grabbing the sketch book and putting it in a drawer.

 

“Ugh” Lance wined. He traveled to Keith’s bed and hopped onto it with his back upwards. Lance stretched his arms out covering most of the surface area of the bed. Lance groned with his face in the pillow. Keith crossed his arms and Lance turned his head to look at Keith, “uuughhh, PLEEEASSSE.” 

 

“Oh my god you such a baby, I’ll let you look at ONE page” 

 

“Yay” Lance chirped and he sat up on his knees and Keith grabbed the sketch book. Keith looked through the book until he found a good page, Keith sat on his bed next to Lance and showed him a black and white still life of a scared rabbit hiding in a cave as it rained. Lance sat closer to Keith to look and Keith gave the sketch book to him. 

 

Lance looked at it smiling and nugged Keith in the shoulder, ”and you’re amazing at drawing.” Lance lied down and turned to the next page.

 

“Lance-”

 

“Keefy” Lance wined.

 

Keith tried to reach for the book but Lance pushed him away using his feet. Lance turned to the next page, a sketch of deer, then the next, a watercolor painting of a sunset over houses, the the next, some sloppy cartoon sketches.

 

“Lance please-” Keith was close to grabbing it but Lance lifed it above his head a pushed Keith in the chest. Keith still tried to grab it but Lance turned the page, a finished and colored drawing of a slightly dark, slim, boy sitting on the roof a house surrounded by a night sky,  _ damn Kogane, wait I don’t want to sound self indulgent but… is that me?  _

 

Lance raised an eyebrow at a slightly pink Keith, “is this, me?”

 

Keith groned and fell backwards on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands.

 

“Oooooo” Lance hummed out in a teasing manor, “you like me, you like me.” 

 

“No I don’t” Keith grumbled. 

 

Lance moved down by Keith and whispered loudly in his ear, “Keeeeith, Keith Keith Keith Keith”

 

  Keith’s face was red and he knew it,  _ gosh why do I like this kid, jeez.  _ Keith got up and leaned against the wall on his bed and sat on his calves. He still covered his face though. Lance scooted over to Keith and sat next to him.

 

Lance pushed Keith slightly in his shoulder with his own, “Keith?”

 

Keith looked over at Lance with a straight, unamused, and a tad bit angry face.

 

Lance smiled at him “I know someone who likes you.”

 

“Oh yeah who? Billy?” 

 

Lance laughed, “yeah he does, he told me that he really would like you to kiss him right now.” 

 

Keith looked down at his lap and laughed causing his hair to fall down on his face a bit. Keith pushed the hair behind his ear and turned a little bit to see Lance, “really?” he asked in a flirtatious way. 

 

  Lance nodded back trying to keep his cool.  _ Say something jesus christ. What do I say?!  Wouldn’t mind if you kissed me, no. Billy is out right now but I can take that kiss of your hands……...no. Ha, I know.  _ Lance over dramatically bit his bottom lip and winked at Keith. Keith looked away and laughed. When Keith finally caught his breath he looked over and saw Lance still giggling a bit. Lance let out out a sigh-laugh and looked into Keith’s soft greyish blue eyes. Keith turned his body to face Lance and Lance turned to face Keith. Keith reached his hands up and cupped Lance’s soft skin. Lance leaned into the touch and grasped Keith's hand with his own, still watching Keith’s eyes. Keith smiled lightly and Lance copied. Keith leaned in and closed his eyes,  _ this is it, I hope I do it right. What am I talking about, I’m not 15 having my first kiss. I’m a great kisser, well at least that’s what I’ve heard….but then again...I was drunk, and so were they.   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scared and shaking. I need help. But where is it?


	11. If only Katie Hadn't Called.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of ending this fic at chapter 10 but I guess not lol. I think it might end on 20? But idk yet so we’ll see. Also this chapter is @super short so yeah.

_  I know I’ve kissed people before but, this is different. With Taylor, I didn’t really like him. The only other person I’ve kissed has been Tracy at freshmen prom and I liked her but not like the way I like Keith. Uh jeez I better do this right or I swear.  _

 

 Lance closed his eyes and finally, it happened after what felt like a milaniem, they kissed. Keith kissed him so softly and with care, like he’d done on his hand in the car. That’s one of the things that made Lance fall for him more. When they were just hanging out, they would rough house and mess around, but when it came to….these types of things, Keith was so careful. He was so gentle because he sort of figured out on his own that Taylor abused him and he wanted to be completely opposite and do what Lance wanted, and treat him. Keith wouldn’t press about the situation unless Lance wanted to talk, and all though Keith hadn’t said anything yet, that didn’t mean that the next time Keith sees him he’s not gonna beat his ass. 

 

  They continued to kiss, Keith moved his hands to the back of Lance’s head and neck and Lance trailed his fingers down Keith’s chest. Keith snaked his hands down Lance’s back and to his waist. Keith put his index fingers in the belt loops on his pants and tugged Lance closer. Lance knows what this means, so he he stood up on his knees and sat down on Keith’s lap, not separating their mouths during the transition. Lance turned his head and pressed harder against Keith. Keith let out a sigh and Lance moved his hands into Keith’s hair. He intertwined his fingers with the long, soft black hair and tugged at it as they continued to kiss. Keith moved his hands onto Lance’s  _ amazing _ hips and moved his hands slightly under his shirt. But then a loud ringing sound filled the otherwise quiet room. Keith moved his head down and sighed, separating their lips. Lance huffed and hesitantly, moved his body off Keith and flopped down on his back. 

 

He reached over and grabbed Keith’s phone, “It’s Katie” Lance mumbled with annoyance lingering in his voice. 

 

Keith grabbed the phone and answered, “yes?”

 

“So, how’s it going?” 

 

“It was going fine until you called” Keith tried to say that as quietly as could, but Lance heard and he laughed with his mouth closed making it muffled.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, you know”

 

“Oh my god I’m such a retard, sorry bye”

 

Keith smirked a bit and hung up the phone. Keith went over Lance and put his phone on the nightstand. Keith was hovering over Lance: “You gonna sleep here tonight?” 

 

Lance shrugged nonshalontly, “hm, I guess.”

 

“Cool,” Keith leaned down and pecked Lance on his cheek.  _ Ew, did I really just say ‘cool’ while trying to be hot, jesus I hope he didn’t notice. _

 

“Cool?” Lance repeated. He laughed and Keith rolled his eyes. 

 

Keith got up and sat on his calves and Lance sat up and leaned on his elbows with his jacket slipping off his right shoulder. “Wanna go to the store?”

 

“Lance we really should be heading to bed, it’s our first day tomorrow.”

 

“Okay well to get 8 hours of sleep, we just have to go to bed 12am since class is at 8:30. And it’s not like it’ll take super long to get ready.”

 

Keith thought about it for a sec and realized Lance wasn’t wrong, “Okay fine.”

 

They weren’t about to walk in the middle of the night but they didn’t have a car. The only friend of theirs that has a car, is Hunk. 

 

“I’ll just sneaky sneak, into his room, and grab the keys.”

 

“What if he gets mad at us for taking the car?”

 

“He won’t it’s fine, now wait here.”

 

  Keith stayed in his room and Lance traveled to the other side of the apartment and slowly opened the door, only to find, Hunk was asleep. “Thank god” Lance muttered under his breath. Lance walked over to his bedside table and grabbed Hunk’s car keys. Lance walked back out quietly and ran back to Keith’s room. Lance opened the door and held up the keys, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take pills and sleep forever.


	12. Sunday Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you don’t live in Arizona, Alaska, California, Colorado, Delaware, Hawaii, Idaho, Maryland, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Mexico, Oregon, South Dakota, Virginia, Washington, District of Columbia, and Wyoming, and you don’t know what Safeway is or just never been there, it’s a grocery store. (And yes I actually went to the Safeway website to look up all the states which I’m now realizing was a waste of time so yay)

The boys took a very long three minute drive to Safeway and when they arrived, Lance jumped out of the car. “We have to hurry, come on.” 

When they got inside, Lance took Keith by the hand and dragged him to the beauty section. 

“Lance, what the hell are we doing here?” 

“Face masks, duh.”

“No” Keith tried to break away from Lance’s grasp but Lance held on.

“Please keef.”

“.......”

“Okay fine, but I’ma be getting some snacks.”

Lance smiled and let go of Keith. Keith walked into the chips section and grabbed some hot cheetos. Lance searched until he found some charcoal masks. Lance grabbed them and texted Keith asking where he was. 

TEXT CONVERSATION

9:55 pm

L: Where r u?

K: Candy isle

9:58 pm

L: I’m @lost

K: omg 

K: where are you?

L: Self check out

K: Okay, I’ll be there in a second

Lance scanned the clay masks and when he finished Keith walked up with cheetos, fruit roll ups, and poptarts. 

Lance fake wiped away a tear: “You know me so well.”

Keith smiled and scanned the items, “I’ll pay.”

“No I will.”

Keith grabbed cash from his pocket, “I already have the money out.”

“Well I’m older.”

“Only by a month.”

“Still” Lance reached in his pocket and realized he forgot his wallet.

Keith grinned and put the money in the machine. Lance huffed and grabbed the bag of their items.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lance sat on the floor in Keith’s room and patted the spot on the floor in front of him. Keith sat down and Lance grabbed the masks from the white plastic bag and lifted it up to show Keith. Keith fake smiled and made it clear it was fake, “Come on Keefy, it’ll be fun.” 

“Yeah okay, how do you do this?” Keith said while putting his hair up, leaving the shorter hair on the back of his down.

Lance put some on his hand and a swiped it on Keith’s face. Keith shuttered, “It’s so cold.”

“Baby.”

Lance covered Keith’s face in the black goo. He only left a sliver of skin near his hairline, around his eyes, nose, and mouth. When Lance finished Keith, he used a blue headband to get his hair out of the way. Lance went to Keith and Katie’s bathroom and applied his mask. 

“We have to keep these on for about ten minutes” Lance said while trying to keep a straight face.

Keith huffed, “Wanna watch something?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:30 pm

Lance Keith started watching 13 going On 30, one of Lance’s favorite movies. When they started watching the first thing Keith said was, “Lance, you’re so gay.” Lance only replied with, “I know, why do you think I kissed you?” 

After 15 minutes they washed the masks off, Keith used his hands, getting water everywhere and Lance used a face towel. When they finished, Lance put his hands on Keith’s face and smooshed his cheeks.

“What are you doing?”

“Your face is soft now,” Lance smiled, “And if you want to date me, you have to keep your skin healthy.”

“I don’t think it’s worth it,” Keith said while moving away Lance’s hands and jumping on his bed.

“Fine then” Lance said in a playful but condescending tone. 

“Fine” Keith repeated. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:40 pm

 

Lance and Keith were sitting on the bed eating cheetos and watching the movie. Keith scooted closer to Lance until their hips were touching. Keith laid his head down on Lance’s shoulder and breathed in the sweet aroma that was Lance. 

“You know, two people who aren’t dating, and are just friends, don’t act like this” Lance said in a patronizing manner.

“Fine, we can date are you happy?”

“....” Lance didn’t respond. 

Keith moved his head and looked at Lance as he pretended Keith didn’t exist.

“And I’ll take care of my skin, I promise.”

“Good,” Lance responded. Keith laid his head back down and Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is the last for their ‘sunday sleepover’ and I looked over how long this little part of them hanging out was and in my google doc, it’s 6 pages long so yes, gasp.


	13. A Random Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They go to Cafe Rio and if you’ve never been there, it’s really good but the salads are huge. It goes tortilla, rice, beans, meat, lettuce, then some toppings and dressing.

Monday, 8am

Lance fell asleep at around 11 but Keith continued to watch tv. Soon tho, Lance wined for Keith to turn the tv off and lay with him, so Keith complied. Keith lied down next to him and Lance wrapped himself around Keith. They finally woke up when Keith’s alarm clock went off. Keith woke up immediately but Lance still lied there. Keith moved Lance off of him and he finally woke up. 

“We have to get to class Lance.”

Lance groned but got up anyway. 

“Hurry up cause we have fifteen minutes.”

Lance rubbed his eyes,”okay okay.”

Lance got up and walked over to Keith’s closet, “Lance those are-¨

“I know,” Lance said like a child. Lance grabbed the biggest hoodie he could find and some dark jeans. 

“Turn,” Lance commanded.

“What?”

“Ugh, turn around I’m trying to change perve.”

“Lance there’s a, n-nevermind jeez.”

Keith turned around and faced the opposite wall from Lance while he changed. After a few minutes, Lance finished after a few minutes and allowed Keith to look.

“Do I look good?”

“Mhm” Keith hummed back to Lance. Keith pulled off his shirt as he walked to his closet.

Lance covered his eyes with his hands and turned around, “What the heck Keith.” 

Keith chuckled, “What, nothing you’ve never seen.”

“Okay but still, I don’t wanna see some random guys nipps.”

“So I’m just some random guy?”

“Um yeah, pretty much basically.” 

Lance walked out of the room and headed to his and Hunk’s bathroom to brush his teeth. Keith smiled at Lance and put on his cloths. Just a plain red shirt, a grey hoodie jacket, and some baggy dark jeans. After, Keith went to his and Katie’s bathroom and brushed his teeth. When Lance finished he went to the kitchen with Katie and Hunk eating muffins on the couch. Lance stole one from the two and sat on the accent chair. Keith walked out and sat next to Katie. He checked his watch, 8:06am. Keith sat back and watched some show about swamps with everyone. Katie got out her phone and sent a text to Keith.

TEXT CONVERSATION

8:06am

P: Soooo what happened spill the tea sis

K: Okay so he looked at my drawings, then I kissed him and we made out for like two minutes until you called.

P: sorry again 

8:07

K: its fine, then we went to Safeway and I bought snacks and he got face masks. 

K: then we went back to the apartment and put the charcoal masks on and we ‘broke up’ ig

8:08

K: then we watched 13 going on 30, washed the masks off, then I tried to be all cute with him and he was like i though we weren’t dating and I was like fine I’ll do face masks with you and then we fell asleep. 

P: dfcgvhbj

P: I can’t even sis

K: lol 

8:08

P: I hope u know ill be attending the wedding

K: ha ok

\---------------------------------------------------

They arrived at homeroom at around 8:25. Thanks to Allura, their principal and friend, they all got the same homeroom, Ms.Causey. She took attendance, they did the pledge, she gave a few announcements, and gave the last 10 minutes to some free time. 

Lance sat moved and sat down by Keith: “Hey.”

Keith smiled back at him and Katie and Hunk walked over to the two. 

“Hey gays,” Katie said while sitting down in front of Keith. Hunk followed and sat in front of Lance and to the left of Katie. Lance grinned at them as they sat down. 

“Soooo….you two fucking now or?” Pidge asked

Lance laughed and Keith dragged his hands down his face.

“No Pidge,” mumbled Keith.

“So, are you boyfriends?”

“Uh….no?” Lance said. To be frank, Lance had no idea what they were, they weren’t friends with benefits since they had feeling for eachother and they’ve never had sex with each other. They weren’t fucking, obviously. Were they dating? No, they hadn’t been on a date...unless yesterday was their first date. Ugh. And what does Keith even want in a relationship? Does he want a polyamorous relationships, or an open relationships, or monogamous relationship? God I hope it’s monogamous.

Katie raised a brow, “then what?”

“I don’t know,” Lance said in a defensive tone.

“I guess we're just dating?” Keith said but more so asked.

“Well I guess if you consider last night our first date.”

“What happened anyway?” Hunk asked not to eagerly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:00 pm

It was lunch so Lance and Keith went to Cafe Rio and grabbed some food. They decided to split a salad and each get a taco. Keith’s hand was laying down on the table and Lance moved his hand to Keith’s. Keith looked up at Lance and smiled, which Lance could tell was fake. 

“What?” Lance asked hiding the hurt.

“Nothing just…” Keith moved his hand to his lap, “I’m not really...comfortable with pda. I just have to get used to all this.”

“All what? Am I too much?” Lance asked. 

This was his worst fear. He had cried with Veronica for hours when his freshmen girlfriend broke up with him over text and on summer break. She said ‘Your too much for me Lance I’m sorry but we have to break up’. Lance tried to talk to her but she had blocked his number. And when he say her at school, she would pretend that she hadn’t seen him even though Lance knew he caught her eye. 

“What? No,Lance-”

“You tell me if I am, I’ll stop I swear, I’ll do whatever you want,” Lance said worriedly.

“No Lance, there’s nothing wrong with you, it’s just….” Keith thought about whether or not he should tell Lance the truth.

“Are you….embarrassed to be with me?” Lance asked hesitantly. Taylor never even as much touched Lance in public unless it was a small kiss if they were with Lance’s friends. He said that Lance was too ugly for him and didn’t want people knowing they were together. 

“God no Lance, you should be embarrassed of me, it’s just before I moved to Arizona, I lived in Brooklyn you know?”

Lance nodded and Keith continued, “Well I came out in fifth grade and I got in some fights. In sixth, I broke my arm in a fight and a few weeks later my dad died. So we moved down here, and it took a while to have friends I trust to come out to. Anyways, I just don’t want to deal with that crap and I know here you’ve been fine for the most part and I think I will too but I just have to get used to this first. I mean I’ve never been in a serious relationship before let alone with a guy.”

“I didn’t know we’re so serious,” Lance said playfully trying to lighten the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too difficult and I'm in pain all the time.


End file.
